


It Must Be Love

by pewpew



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pewpew/pseuds/pewpew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Christmas, the world slows down just a bit. Enough for them to stop and breathe and be together for just a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Must Be Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shizuumi151](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuumi151/gifts).



"It must be love." Rin thinks as he steps out of the airport. He sighs and watches the air steam up in front of him. He adjusts his scarf and wraps it double around his neck. He doesn't remember it being this cold.

Ever since he moved to Australia the first time it always felt twice as cold when he came back for the holidays.

He could've been enjoying the summer heat in Sydney. The team is right in the middle of training actually, but on a break for Christmas so everyone can visit their loved ones. Rin's happens to be a 10-hour flight away.

It feels like ages since he's been back. Their schedules never really sync, if it's not training it's school or exams or _something_. But for Christmas, the world slows down just a bit. Enough for them to stop and breathe and be together for just a bit.

"Definitely love." Rin thinks as he's standing at the front door of Haru's apartment. It's freezing outside and Rin isn't sure if he's just cold or he's actually nervous.

There are nights during their video chats that he thinks _Yes, this is us now. We're together. We want the same things. We have the same goals._ and after the chat Rin lies awake thinking if it's all in his head. They want the same things but are they a couple? Are they still a couple after being apart for most of the year?

Rin takes a deep breath and raises his hand to knock but the door opens.

"Come inside already." Haru grabs the front of Rin's jacket with both hands and pulls him in.

Rin doesn't have time to register. Haru's mouth is already over his and leaning Rin's back against the door closing it.

Haru's tongue is warm and eager and Rin isn't going to resist any of it. He let's go of any worry he had earlier, he decides that whatever time they have together is too short to spend thinking when they could just be kissing. All the time.

Rin can't get enough of it. It's been too long and he's fantasised too much about it when they're apart. He wonders if Haru has ever noticed him watching his lips as they Skype. Rin catches himself grinning stupidly in his own display all the time and whatever if he's happy he'll show it.

Haru is definitely showing it right now because he's hard and leaning very obviously on Rin's thigh. Well it's not like Rin can avoid it. He's been pinned to the front door all this time.

Haru starts fiddling at the button on Rin's jeans.

"What right now?"

Haru looks at him.

"I mean, right here?"

Rin watches the ends of Haru's mouth turn upwards a bit.

They make their way awkwardly to the living area a few steps away because neither of them is willing to let go of each other.

Haru's futon is folded but not put away and they're on the ground with Haru expertly positioning Rin to lean on it.

It's all so rushed. They kiss again. Both of them reaching into their pants and when they finally come up for air they look to see their cocks lined up against each other.

Haru reaches out and strokes them both and Rin lets out a moan like he's been waiting for this his entire life.

Haru is so turned on by it that he has to look away just to keep himself focused.

He slows down and tries to take his time but he really doesn't want to and by the looks of it Rin doesn't want to either.

He's already blushing and it's suddenly too hot to be wearing all those layers. Rin slips out of the jacket and scarf as fast as he can and Haru helps by lifting Rin's shirt as far as he can.

Haru can't stop himself now. He rolls his hips up against his own hand and Rin's cock.

Rin brings his own hand over Haru's and barely gets the words out.

"I can't... I'm gonna come..."

Haru watches him close his eyes. Then ducks his head for a moment until he can take it no longer and throws his head back. Haru comes as Rin does. Or because Rin does, he isn't sure.

***

They're both exhausted and still on the floor. They've become used to each other's breaths coming heavy. Rin doesn't know what time of day it is. He's lost count at how many times they've been at it and neither of them are fully naked.

Rin's underwear is around his right ankle and he still has his tshirt on. It only gets rucked up by Haru only to be pulled down every time Rin feels cold.

Haru has abandoned his sweater and he only has his boxers on. They've taken the blanket to cover themselves when they fall asleep but they're not on the futon.

Haru jokes that they're going to look like lizard people with wrinkly skin if they lie on the tatami for too long. Rin laughs for bit but doesn't move.

They finally get up because Rin's stomach is making noises and Haru suddenly is in the mood to cook.

"Fried mackerel for dinner." Haru says.

"Of course."

***

In the morning it's so cold that Rin refuses to get up.

"I'm on holiday." He mumbles from under the blanket.

"I'll treat you to something nice." Haru promises and so far Haru's treated him to far more than just _nice_ so Rin relents.

He sticks to Haru like glue once he's out of the blanket.

"For body heat." He says.

Then is heartbroken when Haru makes him take a bath alone.

When Rin is done the place is spotless. Like they haven't been up to all sorts of debauchery in the last 24 hours.

Haru, it seems, has been very careful about the clean up. Tissues are always within reach. They've come on each other and not anywhere else and especially not the futon.

Rin thinks this is impossible but he barely remembers the details of everything they did. What's important is that it's really very cold right now and he needs something warm inside him and to his dismay Haru takes him out to a café.

***

Rin never pegged him for being the café type. Haru doesn't drink coffee. He's not into pastries or cakes or any sort of dessert. He's more of a savoury type person and more into local than western food.

He follows anyway. The crisp winter air would probably do him some good. For about 3 minutes.

Rin doesn't want to admit he can't stand the cold. Then again maybe that isn't it. Maybe the reason he doesn't want to be outside is that it's in public and all he wants is to be permanently stuck to Haru's side.

Haru hasn't said anything since they left his apartment. He's been walking slightly ahead.

They find the café. It's a little hidden from view and thankfully is heated.

They sit in a corner and surprisingly Haru orders for them both. The cafe latte arrives in a short glass and not a mug. Rin blinks in confusion. He looks at Haru who is already slowly trying to take a sip. There isn't a handle so he's just holding it carefully trying not to burn his fingers.

When it's cool enough to sip, the coffee is pretty close to his expectation.

"How did you find this place?" Rin asks finally.

"By accident." Haru blows on his drink. "You're always saying how great the coffee is over there and how it's always too milky over here. The owner is Australian and I thought maybe you might like it."

Rin doesn't know what to say. Coffee is coffee, he can take it or leave it. But Haru finding this place for him is just too much. If he were more prepared he'd propose. On the spot.

"Rin. Are you going to cry?"

"I'm not."

Haru hands him a napkin just in case.

"Is the coffee really that good?"

Rin nods. He's already trying to his face in his drink.

Haru slides his chair closer and leans against him. Lifts a menu and plants a kiss to Rin's temple because that's the only part not hidden behind anything.

For the first time in his life, Rin doesn't care if they ever swim in the Olympics together. Because one day he's going to get him back for every single thing he's done. One day he's going to _marry_ the idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear shizuumi151,
> 
> I tried to fulfill your request.
> 
> It may not be to your expectations but I hope you enjoyed just a tiny little bit of it!
> 
> Merry Christmas! Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
